Devotion for Each Other
by OtakuFanFics
Summary: Mio Akiyama x Reader Azuza Nakano x Satoshi Tainaka, LEMONS IN MULTIPLE CHAPTERS. M For those.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! OtakuFanFics here, with a new series! This is very unique in that it's gonna be Mio Akiyama x Reader, and as well as the fact that the WHOLE Light Music Club moves to America [I'm an American so it's just natural that alot of my stories are set in America] Oh, might as well list some extra ships in this. Expect Satoshi Tainaka x Azuza Nakano as a Secondary Ship, and tell me if you guys want Sawa-Chan in it as well! [The Main Ship will get 25% more content, but I'll have atleast 4 Chapters dedicated to Sazuza!] Make sure to read my other fanfictions if you enjoyed this!**

 **Set in the Senior Year of highschool for Mio,Ritsu,Yui and Mugi and Junior Year for Azuza.**

 **[SORRY FOR HAVING MORE THAN 4 Characters, I just love this anime's Characters!]**

 **-OtakuFanFics A/N**

 **[F/N] = Reader's First Name.**

 **[L/N] = Reader's Last Name.**

'Don't fuck up your Japanese,' You thought as you walked out of Tokyo's massive Narita airport. You took another glance at the acceptance letter you received allowing you to go to Sakuragaoka High School, your eyes watering up at the thought of leaving your parents in San Francisco, as well as your Speech and Debate and Music Club friends. This is what you wanted, after winning the National Tournament in Speech and Debate for Extemporaneous Speaking Sophomore year, you decided to learn more about the foreign nations you did winning speeches on, namely Japan.

You called a taxi, and in broken Japanese mustered up directions to the house that you would be staying at, the AirBnB page you printed detailed the address to the house you would be staying at for a year, at a nice price of 564 Japanese Yen a day. Under owner it said 'Kotobuki, Tsumugi,' the dizziness settling in as you realized the person who owned it, the owner of a multi-national, multi-billion dollar corporation that specialized in the music industry.

Over 30 minutes of thinking had passed before your taxi had grinded to a screeching halt, to which you handed him 3000 yen, with him handing you a Japanese to English dictionary, to which you replied a broken "Thank you," to. You finally get out of the taxi, and grab your 3 bags, plus Saxophone case out off the taxi's pre-opened trunk and walk down the stone path, shocked at the massiveness of the house.

Before you can knock, the door opens, revealing a beautiful girl, with blue eyes and cream colored hair, she looked like heaven had come down and brought..CAKE?

"Your [F/N] right, nice to meet you, have some cake!" The girl exclaimed.

"Are you Tsumugi?" You ask.

"Yes I am, but please call me Mugi." She replied in the most soft voice, your brain melting a little from just hearing it.

"Please, come in, I will show you to your room." She continued, to which you nod and walk in, taking off your shoes, while she took your case and one piece of luggage.

"Please, be careful with that it's a -" You we're cut off before finishing.

"Saxophone?" Tsumugi interrupted.

"Yeah." You reply.

"Cool! Your going to Sakuragoaka right?"

"I am, why?"

"Oh, I have the perfect club for you to join! How long have you been playing the saxophone?"

'This girl just keeps jumping around topics...' You thought.

"Oh, I've been playing since 6th Grade, and I played violin since 4th Grade, though my violin is coming in with another piece of luggage."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like the Light Music Club."

"Light...Music Club?"

"Yeah, a master violinist or saxophonist would be a perfect addition to the club!" Tsumugi ended the conversation, as she showed you into a big room with a bed that looked like a queen-size.

"Oh here's the remote." She says handing you the bed's remote and the TV remote, which shockingly proved the bed to be an adjustable memory foam one, and the TV was a Smart TV.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes!" She reminded as she walked out of the room. You closed the door, and got to work immediately, unpacking the massive amounts of hangers which your mom has insisted you bring, and had also caused you to pay extra due to the checked-luggage fee United had. You then unpacked your clothes, unpacked your hangers, and found yourself holding in the shock and awe of the walk in closet which you would store your clothes in for a year.

After your clothes, you hung your towel on the bathroom rack, by now the expansive and expensive room had worn out all the surprise you had for the day, though you did notice the tub had jets, there were bath bombs and 2 shower heads with 5 settings on both.

Finally after about 30 minutes of setting up, you went down to find a...BACON Hamburger?

"You're American right? So I prepared a Hamburger for you." Tsumugi remarked, as you sat down and gobbled down the whole thing in a hurry, while Tsumugi slowly ate with a fork and knife which did not surprise you.

"So, when will I be meeting this Light Music Club?" You asked, to which she replied:

"There's no school yet, it starts in 1 month, but we will be practicing for the concert that welcomes the freshmen every year." The response caused you to think about the 3 year High School system in Japan, and how while you were a senior in Japan, you we're a junior in America, and would have to go take Senior year again there, though it didn't cause you to regret at the thought.

"When is the practice?" You asked.

"It's Tomorrow." She replied.

"How many people are there, and what do they play?"

"We have, Ritsu on the Drums,Azuza on the Guitar, Yui on the Guitar, and Mio on the Bass."

'Mio huh, like the product that flavors drinks up?' You thought to yourself, causing you to laugh, which then caused Mugi to be curious.

"What are you laughing at?" She smirked.

"Oh nothing, Mio is just a nice name." You reply.

"Your already forming a crush on someone you haven't met? American men are so quick to fall in love." She falsely complained, before laughing...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! OtakuFanFics here! We're gonna skip some time, and that means we'll be starting at the first day of school, and we'll probably cut through it to meet the Light Music Club early on in the thing so we can get the raunchiness started earlier in the fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

 **[F/N] Reader's First Name**

 **[L/N] Reader's Last Name**

The first day of school went by fast for you, as Mugi toured you around, and kept the Light Music Club, whatever and whoever they were away until the club meeting. As soon as the bell had rang, Mugi had immediately rushed you to the light music club's room with your violin, you didn't go to their usual summer gathering, fearing that you wouldn't fit in, and you didn't seem to notice any of the club's members.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club!" A short-haired lady shouted out, as you entered the club's room.

"Who are-"You stopped as you saw the most beautiful girl, with her long, silky luscious hair and her perfectly shaped face complemented by the best shade of dark eyes had to offer. You looked away as fast as humanely possible before you could make eye contact with her, blushing in the process.

"Hello." The dark-haired girl greeted.

"Oh that's Mio, do you have a crush on him?" Ritsu smirked, causing Mio to blush at the question as well.

"Stop it Ritsu! Your gonna scare him!" Mio exclaimed, slapping Ritsu in the neck.

"Hi, I'm [F/N] [L/N]"You introduce yourself to the two.

"Your Ritsu I assume?" You ask, looking at her.

"Yes, I am!" The short-haired girl replied.

"I'm Mio, as you already now." The brunette angel replied.

"What instrument do you play?" Ritsu asked.

"I play Saxophone, but I'm more experienced in Violin, plus I brought my violin." You replied.

"You should play something for us." Mio requested, smiling. The smile caused you to blush as you took out your violin, and started tuning it by ear. A small little girl walked into the room, shocked as you finished your tuning and played a note on your violin, seeing that the violin had not been properly tuned, you continued working on tuning, not minding the little girl and focusing on looking at Mio.

Finally after finishing your tuning, you proceeded to start playing the first 2 bars of Pachabel's Canon in D. The two bars, were enough to shock Ritsu, but Mio still seemed unimpressed, so you pulled out your favorite piece to play.

"Do you know Clean Bandit, Mio?" You ask.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Well you will enjoy this." You reply, smiling. Then, you would start playing Clean Bandit's "Rather Be" on your violin, and after 4 Bars of it, Mio stood there, surprised at the skill and precision at which you played the song. You look at her, and smile as you play, and she would smile back, and you look straight in your eyes, as you finish of with your flashiest ending, to impress her.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Ritsu would say.

"You are really experienced." Mio would add, continuing her smile, as she sat down on the couch that the Light Music Club had.

"Well, Azusa, what do you think?" Mugi would ask.

"Oh I think it's really good." The short girl would reply.

'Azusa huh.' You thought to yourself, 'But Mio, Mio is so fucking hot I swear.' You would say to yourself again.

"So, I'll have to figure out how to add you to our song, would you like to go eat out, so we can do it?" Mio would ask.

"Ooh, Mio is making the first move!" Ritsu would tease, causing Mio to blush beet red again, Ritsu would come closer and whisper something unhearable that would cause Mio to blush even harder.

"Ok, so why don't we practice?" Mio asked, trying to switch the subject from her blushed up face, to something totally different, and put the attention away from her. So you sit down on the couch, watching them practice their new song, you watched as Mio flipped her hair, in awe of how silky her hair moved throughout the practice run of the new song. The way Mio conducted herself during the practice, made it feel like you were in a concert, a concert in which the end brought a kiss from the sweet Mio.

"Hey, stop dreaming about Mio, wake up!" Ritsu shouted in your ear, you awoke from what seemed like only a couple of seconds of drooling and dreaming.

"He's not dreaming about me, Ok!" Mio exclaimed, shyly. Even when she was mad, she looked as cute as ever, you couldn't bear not to continue looking, until Mio made eye contact with you, and through your peripheral vision you could see her looking at you, to only look away when you made eye contact with her.

"Yes, he is, and your looking at him as well!" Azusa said, joining the fray.

"So, why don't we go eat some Teriyaki, my treat, since clearly practice is over." Mio added, switching the subject again.

"Mio, usually the man pays." Ritsu again teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mio exclaimed back, blushing.

"Don't worry, were ending practice early so you can go on your date."Azusa again added, teasing, adding to the mood by winking. You then waved as you and Mio walk out, to the continued teases of the rest of the light music club, Mio explained how good the restaurant you were going to with her was, as she didn't want you to be alienated by the teasing that happened, and while you tried to keep your eyes on Mio's heavenly body, you found yourself looking back a lot, as if Ritsu and the rest of the Light Music Club was following you, and spying on you and Mio, as you walked...

 **A/N There you go guys, the start of the Mio x Reader Relationship! Sorry I didn't finish up the story, I was in Bio when I finished this up and I just wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Guys, OtakuFanFics Here! Updating as much as I possibly can while I am on this weird school schedule, expect another chapter of Love Everlasting later today, as well as another chapter tomorrow, Enjoi!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

 **[F/N] Reader's First Name**

 **[L/N] Reader's Last Name**

"So, order what you want, it's totally fine, it's the least I can do, after Ritsu started shipping us." Mio said, shyly, in a tsundere-like manner.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for my own meal." You reply, not wanting to impose.

"[F/N] is really being gentleman like." Mugi whispered to the rest of the group spying in a booth nearby.

"So, it must be hard, being a lefty, but to me, it's so awesome." You would comment.

"[F/N]'s flirting at it's finest." Ritsu would giggle as she said this, the rest of the crew would make various response comments at this.

"Thanks, it's a struggle to find a bass that's suited for my left-hand though." Mio would reply.

"If you want, I could send for a left-hand bass from America, I mean they have a lot more of those there." You would flirt.

"Getting right into it, that's good [F/N]!" Azusa would join in.

"Oh, no need, I love my bass, and I wouldn't want to impose." Mio would reply, smiling, moving her hands closer to yours. You'd move your hands closer as well, to the point where Mio's pearl white nails touched yours.

"THEY ARE GOING TO HOLD HANDS!" Ritsu exclaimed quietly, shocked.

"They are, [F/N] is really moving fast." Azusa would respond.

"So, what caused you to transfer to Japan for one year?" Mio finally asked.

"I don't know, maybe you? I'm kidding, I wanted to see Japan, due to my speech and debate past." You would reply, even so, Mio blushed, finding the comment very flirtatious.

"Wow, that went from 0 to 100 in 3.4 seconds." Mugi would comment.

"Let's not ruin their little date guys, try to not cause too much noise. " Ritsu whispered, hushing them.

"It's also been really great meeting you, besides Ritsu's little brother, I've never really gotten to know a guy this deeply, especially someone as talented." Mio would flirt back.

"Whoa, Mio-Senpai is flirting back." Azusa would comment.

"Aw, thank you, but you are the talented one, I'm no one special." You would reply, trying to be as humble as possible, moving your hands even closer, with the tips of your fingers touching the valleys of Mio's fingers. Mio would follow suit in this action.

"Wow, they really are becoming a couple after one day." Ritsu commented. Finally, the food had arrived, and Ritsu and the rest of the crew watched as moments passed where Mio would stop eating, and found herself looking at you, and vice versa, and so on and so forth.

"Wow,this Beef Teriyaki is better than anything that I've tasted in America." You comment.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, atleast I was able to something to create a happy first couple of days in Japan for you." Mio replied, giving off her usual angelic smile.

"Thank you, I didn't know that was part of your plan." You reply.

"Wow, Mio isn't even talking about the club or the band, she's just flirting with him." Ritsu complained quietly.

"Let me pay, it's the least I could do after having a great hang out with you." You offer, and say.

"I couldn't, your company alone paid for this wonderful dinner." Mio replied, smiling.

"Oh my god, cut the soft stuff and kiss already!" Ritsu complained. Suddenly, Mio moved her hand closer, and held tightly to your hand, causing you to blush.

"Let me pay, you made this a great night, and I think it isn't over." Mio announced.

'Am I really about to kiss her, Oh my god!' You thought, all excitedly in your mind.

"Hey, so what's your last name?" You ask, wanting to know her last name before the final moment.

"Akiyama, my last name is Akiyama." Mio would reply.

"Mio Akiyama, beautiful in ever aspect, this trip has become perfect for me." You reply, in a trance.

"Oh my god, get to it already!" Ritsu complained again. After a quick debate over why she should've paid, you finally were able to pay for the wonderful meal, as you walked out, you found yourself dealing with a tired Mio, who wrapped her hands around your arm and led you towards a small playground, where you sat with her on the bench.

Secretly, the rest of the band hid behind the bushes, waiting for Mio to make the move and kiss you or confess her new found love for the 2nd guy she had met and gotten to know.

"Wow, this night sky is really beautiful." Mio commented.

"Your beautiful." You reply.

"Wow, that's really generic" Azusa would comment at your reply from behind.

"Listen, I took you out here to confess something." Mio would say shyly, trying to not give it off.

 **A/N Ok guys, cliffhanger for you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think you'll definitely be excited for the next one, since I clearly left if on a cliffhanger, I actually cut out alot of parts to make the cliffhanger way better, but I feel I should've kept them, should i have added more to build the suspense, maybe, but I think it's better left at Mio's fine, beautiful words. Hope you Enjoid!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! OtakuFanFics here, back with another update on "Devotion for Each Other." Expect "Snowy Encounter" and "Love Everlasting" to have their next chapters published within the month, I have Snowy's 4th Chapter halfway done, but due to me just recently finishing K-On I wanted to send this out first.**

 **Enjoi!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

 **[F/N] = READER's FIRST NAME**

 **[L/N] = READER's LAST NAME**

"What is it, Mio?" You would ask her, excited for the confession that seemed to be inevitable.

"Well, despite only being able to meet you in person, Mugi talked about you a lot before school started, and I kinda was interested in what you did." Mio replied, the lack of a full confession caused the rest of the club hiding behind the bushes to roll their eyes in discontent.

"That's cool, so is that all?" You ask, waiting for the confession.

'No, I wanted to thank you for the awesome time you gave me today, this is actually my first date with a guy I actually liked." Mio would confess in a avoiding way, but now hearing the confession, your blush heightened to match hers, and took her hand.

"So, I'm your boyfriend then?" You would ask, trying to clarify the situation, your density completely keeping you in the dark from the subpar, mio-like confession.

"OF COURSE, YOUR MIO's BOYFRIEND NOW, SHE JUST CONFESSED YOU DUMMY!" Ritsu would shout bonking you in the head.

"Wa-Wait, YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?" Mio would exclaim, curling into a ultra embarrassed position.

"Of course, we were, Mio you are so obvious when it comes to these things, I mean if you were really taking him out to handle club business, you would've brought all of us, instead of doing what you did." Ritsu would reply.

"Mio-Senpai has a boyfriend, that's so cool!" Azusa would exclaim, with Yui adding in her own replied, in awe of the events. You would approach Mio, noticing her embarrassment, and hugged her, taking her into her arms. She naturally adapted and moved her head towards your chest, hiding her beet red face from everyone else. The rest of the band watched in awe, making "Oohs" and "Awwws" at the cute situation that had been presented to them.

"Of all people, I wouldn't expect, you, Mio to be the one with the boyfriend right after we opened the school to boys." You looked up to see your teacher, Ms. Yamanaka, crossing her arms while looking at you holding Mio in your arms.

"Sawa-Chan, don't be so jealous that Mio actually found a guy, and you can't." Ritsu would tease, this was followed by , or "Sawa-Chan" now, grabbing Ritsu, which startled and caused her to take a full 180 and apologize for her words. This then caused the teacher to revert back to her usual, extremely kind, feminine self.

"Of course Mio would have a boyfriend, Sawa-Chan, have you seen hot hot she is?" Ritsu and Yui would say at the same time.

"Just take me away, [F/N]." Mio would beg, still hiding her face in the warmth of your chest. Minutes past before Mio was able to leave the comfort of your arms, and recompose herself into the calm collected person she was. Sawa-Chan was the first one to question the new relationship, starting off the strain of questions that would bombard the couple.

"Wait, [F/N], your an exchange student, once you move back, you won't be able to see Mio, so how are you guys gonna handle the long distance between you two?" The teacher would ask.

"I honestly don't know, I haven't thought that far, I guess she could come to America with me?" You guessed, sincerely not knowing how you and Mio would handle being 5,000 miles from each other if the relationship would last the whole year, and even longer.

"Let's not worry about that yet, shall we?" Mio replied in a questioning manner, who seemed like she didn't want to think of how she would handle it, on their first day as a couple.

"Mio, come on kiss-" Ritsu would try to speak, before getting hit in the head by Mio, who had anticipated what she would ask.

"It's our first day, were not going to kiss." You would reply, taking Mio's hand to hold it.

"I think it's a little late, let's go home, shall we?" Mio would ask the group.

"You haven't even given [F/N] your phone number, Mio." Yui would remark, causing Mio to scramble to her phone, obviously, you would takeout your IPhone 6s, and dial in Mio's number to take record of it, and despite only seeing the phone for about a minute or two, the whole group was fascinated by your phone. They knew IPhones were a thing in Japan, but mostly adults had it due to their expensive and premium nature.

"Why don't I let you mess around with my phone tomorrow, so you can see why so many Americans have it, it's expensive as hell, but really nice and luxurious." You would remark, before the group left for their individual homes. You waved Mio and the others a sincere goodbye, giving Mio a quick hug to boot, before then walking with Mugi to her house.

Giving Mugi a proper good night, you ran towards your room to prepare to go to sleep, deciding not to shower before bed, you changed and quickly jumped on your bed finding a quick but thoughtful good night text from Mio, with a couple of hearts. You decided to text your parents and friends in America about your trip so far, censoring the girlfriend part from your parents but allowing for your debate friends to hear about Mio. Your debate friends, of course teased you to death about it, the phone practically kept vibrating, as it was 7:30 AM back at home, but no matter, you still slept.

 **Giving a little hint about the conflict looming in future chapters, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Back again with an update on my flagship fanfic, Devotion for Each Other! I'll try to keep typos to a low, after cringing at my typos for this fanfiction alone. Enjoi!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

 **[F/N] = Reader's First Name**

 **[L/N] = Reader's Last Name**

Sleep felt short as your alarm jostled you awake at 5:00 AM to prepare for school. You grab your school uniform and activate the shower, turning the shower head to activate the most massaging setting for the water to complement the hot water. You realized that school started at 8:30 and you were especially early, but it was no bother as it allowed you to mess around before having to leave. After showering you decided to prepare breakfast for you and Mugi, it just so happens that Mugi comes down right when you finish and serve the breakfast you had made for both of them.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Mugi would comment at the breakfast you made, immediately starting to take down the food you had made. Furthermore she had grabbed your phone from the counter top and started fiddling with it.

"How do you open this thing?" Mugi would ask, allowing you to take the phone from her hands and open it using your fingerprint, at her shock.

"If you do read my texts, that stays between us, Ritsu cannot know." You would warn Mugi, trying to limit the barrage of teasing that you predicted Ritsu would put upon you and Mio.

"Um..." Mugi would stammer, shocked.

'Oh god, is she looking at my Speech and Debate group chat?!' You would panic.

"Your friends in America, can be very dirty, can't they." Mugi would try to chuckle off what she had just seen, the army of dirty and lewd comments aimed at teasing your new relationship with Mio.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." You would reply, embarrassed.

"It's fine, I promised I wouldn't tell Ritsu, and I wouldn't, plus I got to see Mios' flirty texts!" Mugi would remark, proud. You would blush at your private texts now at the cliff of being leaked by Mugi, to create the bombs of teasing that would be dropped on you after school if leaked.

Of course, school passed by fast as usual, romancing between you and Mio didn't exist during lunch as you didn't want more attention attracted to Mio, but she did promise that she would make up for that. After school had ended, you entered the club room after everyone else had arrived.

"Welcome, Loverboy!" Ritsu would tease.

"Ritsu, can you not." Mio would reply.

"I can't, Ms. [L/N]" Ritsu would further tease, to the response of Mio hitting her on the head.

"Mio, why did you have to hit me!" Ritsu complained.

"Because, you have been teasing us about this since yesterday." Mio would reply. She'd walk towards you, and hug you, whispering that she was sorry she didn't give you a proper girlfriend-like welcome, her shyness got the best of her.

"It's ok, Mio, it's part of what makes you perfect." You would reply, Mio held on tighter, and you would lead her to the couch where she could put her head on her shoulders, while you both waited for the others to finish their tea and cakes to do nothing, if the texts were actually right.

"Your so soft, [F/N, your like a pillow." Mio would comment, further moving to snuggle even closer to you." Ritsu would tease again.

"Oh that reminds me, can I borrow your phone, [F/N]? You said you would show it to us." Azusa would ask, remembering what you had said yesterday.

'Oh god, let me delete all the texts.' You would think to yourself, scrambling to delete everything that your American Friends had said before handing the phone over.

"Wow, Mio, you are really flirty over text." Yui would comment.

"Huh?" Mio would be confused, before realizing, that they were reading her texts to you.

"Stop reading those!" She would scream, attempting to grab the phone from Ritsu to no avail.

"I love you so much, baby, I'm sorry I'm too shy to show it." RItsu would be reading the text aloud, embarrassing Mio even more.

"Honestly, that's really cute." Sawa-Chan would appear from nowhere and remark at the text.

"When did you get here, Sawa-Chan?" Yui would ask.

"I just came in while you were mock teasing Mio's texts." She would reply.

"It finally stopped." Mio would say, still curled up in the warmth of your hold in full blush mode.

"I'm sorry, I should be proud of these teases, but instead I cower in embarrassment." Mio would add.

"It's ok, honey, it's just a part of the Mio I love so much." You would reply. "Awww's" would follow from the rest of the club, including some fake tears from Sawa-Chan who would remark about how much Mio had grown.

Surprisingly, the band practiced with you despite Mio's claims that the band never practiced. Since they hadn't actually included you and gave you a part in a song, you improvised and played an improvised complement to the melody of each song they practiced, to high success.

"Mio, I knew your boyfriend was good, but not this good, looks like you are picky too when it comes to boys." Ritsu would tease.

"Stop it, I'm not picky, although I did find him-" Mio would stop herself from continuing.

"Find him, what?" Ritsu would push for the answer she wanted.

"Nothing." Mio replied.

"That wasn't nothing, senpai." Azusa commented, seeing what Ritsu was trying to do.

"Well, it's late, and I've still gotta make up for a lack of affection today with this dude right here." Mio continued, and so you took her hand, and said your goodbyes to the club members and walked out with Mio.

"So what are we doing?" You would ask.

"You'll see." Mio smiled her usual, beautiful smile. The two of you walked the town, and passed houses, before finally arriving at the coast. You sat on a bench with Mio, and from her backpack she took out a basket, which you found yourself wondering how something that big can fit.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to do couple things at schools, so I planned this picnic so that we could do something together, alone." Mio explained, in a shy tone.

"Aw, it's fine, you didn't have to do this." You'd reply.

"I have to, because were a couple, and I still have to pay you back for the dinner." Mio replied, adding in a wink, which caused a small blush, seeing her wink for the first time. She took out a sandwich from the basket, and opened it.

"Open your mouth." She requested and moved the sandwich to the front of your mouth where you took a bite.

"Wow this is delicious." You commented.

'I'm glad you like it." She'd reply. Following that, you'd take turns with Mio feeding each other, after the sandwiches ran out, you'd admire the sunset with her head on your shoulders, a position you discovered that she did often.

"I love this, no one to watch us, and we get to cuddle as much as we want." Mio smiled.

"You never know, the whole band could be watching us right now." You teased.

"Stop it, I wanna stay like this, just you and me, watching this sunset." She'd reply, complaining.

"Ok, ok fine. Don't have to be so feisty." You replied.

 **Seven Months Later... July 1st. Day of the Summer Festival. (Sorry for the time skip there's just so much filler in this anime)**

"I really don't wanna play Romeo, [F/N] why don't you play it!" Mio complained.

"Mio, get used to it, he's doing the music for it with his violin, he can't play Romeo!" Ritsu countered. You found yourself being taken by Mio to a secluded part of the auditorium.

"Baby, I kinda forgot about our 6th Monthsary, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up, today ok?" Mio apologized.

"No, Mio, you don't need to do anything, I would've forgotten it as well!" You laughed.

"Mio, stop kissing your boyfriend and get back here, were starting!" Ritsu yelled from afar.

"WE'RE NOT KISSING!" A beet red Mio replied even louder.

The play tested your ability to switch between tones. Scenes of conflict where you played a fast and battle-like theme followed a somber or calm like tone. What seemed like minutes was actually 2 hours of playacting by your class. The play had ended and you were closer to your second concert with the band, but you wondered what surprise Mio had in store for you, you imagined her being able to announce that you two were a couple, or even better kissing you onstage, the thought made you drool, but you snapped out of it, knowing it was impossible.

Finally it was time to enter the stage as After School Tea Time. You wore the shirt given to you by Sawa-Chan, and held Mio's hands before entering the light's of the stage.

"Hi! Were After School Tea Time, and you know our members, especially our boy member, [F/N]" Yui would shout into the microphone, with screams from girls from the school coming from the crowd coming right after. After that, the set list started playing. Of course you played as you did during the practice 7 months earlier, except this time the violin parts have been added to the thing. Of course, the crowd hasn't heard the new parts and upon seeing it, the shouts and screams skyrocketed. Finally the set list was finished, with a couple jokes from Yui in between.

"Um, everyone, I'd like to say some-something." Mio stuttered, slowly blushing

'What is she doing?' You thought to yourself, 'Is she really going to tell everyone?'

"For 7 Months I've been hiding something from all of you, especially the Mio Akiyama fan club." Mio continued

'Oh god she is!' You thought. A long silence followed.

"Why don't I just show you?" She finally got the words out of her mouth.

'Oh god what is she gonna do?!' You thought, shocked, she walked towards you and looked at you, before grabbing your face and forcing your lips to meet with hers, the ecstasy that you felt as your lips collided with hers, screams and "awws" from the crowd and the band reddened you both. The tips of both your tongues colliding in an epic battle. The heaven left you as Mio pulled out her kiss and gasped for air, a testament to the length of the first kiss you had ever experienced.

"Yes, I just ki-ki-kissed [F/N] and h-h-he's my boyfriend." Mio stuttered, trying her hardest not to faint.

"I told you I would make it up to you, it's the anniversary of our 6 months as a couple, it's important to you, I know that." Mio affirmed on the mic, to continued "Awws" from the band.

"Mio your so romantic!" Ritsu commented

"S-STOP IT!" Mio replied.

"But it's so cute, senpai" Azusa would reply.

"I'm so embarrassed, though!" Mio replied

"It's ok, I love you so much." You'd reply,going up to hug her, causing an even louder roar of "Awws" from the crowd.

"Well, were After School Tea Time, we'll see you later, we'll be signing shirts later, as well as allowing you guys to sign ours!" Yui stated, trying to change the subject, and get the band off the stage. After you had gotten off, Mio proceeded to give you another short kiss, furthering the heavenly experience of a day that had already happened today...

 **There you go guys! Chapter 5! Love Everlasting and Devotion for Each other will also have their Chapter 5's longer than usual, expect at least 2,000+ word chapters every 5 chapters published.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


End file.
